


The Widow Project

by RATZ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All ships are background only, Background Relationships, Brainwashing, Dad Gabriel Reyes, F/F, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kind of A Dark Fic, M/M, Multi, Reaper Redemption, The Widow Project, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix Redemption, graphic description of violence, plot driven angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RATZ/pseuds/RATZ
Summary: It’s been four months since agent Junkrat has gone missing, along with agent Tracer.





	1. Prologue (The dam Breaks)

**Author's Note:**

> I uh,,, I like widowmakerfied aus. The chapters may be too short sometimes.

 

 

It’s been four months since agent Junkrat has gone missing, along with agent Tracer.       

                                                                                                              
A silent war has begun since, tearing from the inside and crumbling the walls of an already divided team. Talon has gone full offence, and two of their own are missing. When Genji finds out his brother has also been captured by Talon, the dam breaks, and the war truly begins cracking the core of overwatch.

  
Needless to say, Roadhog is furious.

Taking Tracer should have some utility for Talon, but Junkrat? His hands are already clenching whatever he's holding, the rage burning in his veins. He didn't understand whatever bullshit was happening between Overwatch and Talon, but to have Junkrat dissapear with the british girl on their first mission without him accompaning the junker? It drove him more than mad. It drove Roadhog to his breaking point. Joining Overwatch was a mistake. And Jamison was missing because of it.

  
His mask felt like it proved no aid for his breathing with the very thought Jamison was gone for four solid months, and no matter how much he insulted, threatened, or even man-handled the other agents, there were no news. Their poster girl was gone, so it wasn't like they were forgetting about Junkrat. The japanese man, Genji, seemed as distressed as he was, and the girl's partner, a gingerhead, was never seen without tears in her eyes. One simple patrol mission, two of them gone. No bribes, no captive situation. They were simply taken. Gone. Robbed under their very noses.

  
He was supposed to protect him. And now, not even the big suits knew what happened to Jamison. He couldn't -- wouldn't rest until he knew Rat was safe, and then, they'd leave Overwatch for good, and go back to normalcy.

  
No more playing hero. No more outside business. People like them weren't made for it.

  
But then, one day, one of their crewmates seemed to know something. Connected the dots, it seemed. And when Roadhog went for that meeting, he saw the said agent -- Ana, pale and her eyes, haunted by something greater than he expected.

  
Because she had a theory of what might've happened to Junkrat, Tracer and Hanzo. And it was worse than all he'd ever predicted.


	2. Amélie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie wants to shudder.

 

“Lacroix,” The voice calling for her is steady and cold, as always. It seems to ring beyond the metal walls of their headquarters.

The smell, the sight, the ambiance; stale as a lab, prone to the voice’s owner. Moira O’deorain was like a sterile yet intricate tool. If Amélie could feel, her presence would probably be sharp as a freezing sting. Cold, warm then numb.

“I heard you,” She tells the doctor, eyeing the approaching figure. Moira looks happy as she can be, the lines of her face deep with a dark smile. 

She has two, no, three new toys. Three guinea pigs of her liking, brand Overwatch. It’s more than a lottery win for the doctor. It’s better than Amélie, or even the Reaper.

“Have you decided to teach agent Orange yet? He’s the only one left,” The doctor voice is clear with an intense glee. Amélie eyes the other, observing. 

“If you make his hands stop shaking, it might work,” She answers back, unmoved. 

Agent Orange is their weakest subject, but also the most intelligent; taking away all the work they had to do to make him healthy and fit again. Radiation sickness was something that almost made him useless, and Moira did think of sacrificing their faulty rat lab. Until they did more research, and found out how Agent Orange has genial ways with explosives and chemicals. A small win.

Now he is their bomb specialist, but still, the Widow Project was extensive. Moira wouldn’t hand him to the field without him perfecting all the arts Agent Blue and Agent Lighting could do.

Agent Orange has a lot to learn, and Amélie dreads it.

“We already wasted too much time on him, so please,” The doctor continues, “Do us a favor. Train him.”

“I heard you had trouble with his memories. And everything else,” Is what Amélie responds. Agent Orange is more of Moira’s special little project of ‘how well I can fix a chronic ill human’ than anything else. It’s her little pet. If not, Amélie would say the doctor even likes the horrid thing.

”Please,” No please should’ve sound so wicked and fake as Moira’s. Everything that comes out of her seems to turn into something far darker than Amélie expects.

“I will see,” She finally answers, and she shows her annoyance by crossing her arms, “But don’t expect a miracle. He’s a failure waiting to happen. You know all he can do is defuse bombs.”

“Oh, he is brilliant,” Moira insists, a wicked smile lingering on her lips, “He just needs more time. Now that he is accepting commands at will, it’s certainly going to be easier.”

“Whatever you say, Dr. O’deorain.”

Deep inside, there’s a small part of her that is crying. Sobbing desperately to let the young man go, and shaking with fear as she watches him break. He is the loudest of the three. Always crying, always begging for death.

They had to replace his memories, in the end.

Amélie wants to shudder. But it is just a want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be constant but short, keep in mind!


	3. Ana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With eyes vacant and filled with burning ire.

She let this happen.

It brings up all the emotional turmoil she bottled up after Amélie’s disappearance and comeback; cold as ice, her eyes vacant, her hands guilty with Gerard’s blood. Eyes and a stare that’d haunt her dreams, watching and filled with nothing, just like staring down a black hole. A shell of a woman, a puppet. Once a loving wife and dear friend, now the perfect killer. 

Why would they need another Amélie?

Ana never wanted to see what monstrosity Talon could manufacture ever again. But it seems Amélie alone wasn’t enough.

They would break Overwatch from the inside. Take a pillar like Lena out was a dirty move, and when she truly realised it, she convoked a meeting immediately. Talon was moving fast, and they had two, now three down. Three that would soon become Amélie’s, and would stare at her with no life in their eyes, only filled with burning ire.

She’d first speak with Emily, Genji and Roadhog. The three of them are restless, waiting around her table, eyes watching Ana sit down and clear her throat. She wastes no time in telling them what she thinks is happening.

Emily closes off, and cries. Genji looks around, lost, bare with his mask off and scars visible. Roadhog... Roadhog hums, sits up, and is the first to speak.

“We will get them back. No time to waste.”

“They are probably brainwashed right now, and Junkrat might not even see you as your friend,” Ana says with a heavy tone, because as easy it is to read Emily and Genji, Roadhog seems to only use violence and action as fuel.

“Don’t care. We have to find them,” The man is gruff, short in his words. “Isn’t your intel finding anything? Or is Overwatch a bunch of stuck up suits like I suspected?” 

“They are trying,” Interrupts Genji, “Believe me, I’m also greatly upset-“

“Each day I stood by and you all let this happen,” Roadhog sounds tired, but furious. He turns to Ana, and his voice darkens. “You knew this was happening. You let this happen.”

“I suspected,” Ana answers, “But even now, I cannot prove anything. I’m sharing what I collected so far, Mako.”

“Do not,” It is but instantaneous, and Roadhog snaps, voice booming high compared to his low rumbling, “Do not call me that. Mako is dead.”

Emily’s sobs seem to quieten.

“Roadhog, then,” Ana corrects herself, sighing, “Please, we are trying our hardest to find them. Panicking will not help. Have faith, be strong for what’s next.”

Ana silently hopes when the day comes, and she sees the three, their eyes won’t tear her flesh apart in her dreams.

Hope is what they need right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Mako being buds with Ana but the dude is sad right now :’)


	4. Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji just wants his brother back, like always. Now, he may never have the chance.

Hanzo disappearing wasn’t something uncommon for Genji. The man was still at odds with him, trust nowhere to be seen, and disdain cold and always present in each look. But Genji did not blame the weight it took to even gaze upon him. He knew behind each sneer there was a broken sob, and pain so great his scars were mere bruises.

Hanzo was terribly broken from the inside, and he could not fix it. But only watch as his brother evaded each call, each meeting. He knew Hanzo was scared.

He didn’t blame him.

It was when he saw Talon dragging his unconscious brother to their shuttle, and failing to reach it and save him, was when he realised things were more than broken. Hanzo was now in true danger. And now that Ana told him there might be the risk of Hanzo being changed forever to this... Soulless being, chained from the inside and never able to feel ever again, was something Genji could barely grasp without his mind descending to despair. 

He met Amélie. Before and after. Such a charming woman, never to smile again. Killing Ana without hesitance. Killing the love of her life without shedding a single tear. Genji wanted to be sick.

He was not close to her, but to see Amélie come back and show them what Talon had truly done to her left him with a scar. He now dreaded that no one other than Hanzo could come back, with eyes vacant and orders to follow from the enemy.

He dreaded that Hanzo got the same fate as Amélie.

And it wasn’t just Hanzo. Lena too, dearest to him, giving him a friendship worth more than gold. Lena was... gone too. And the other agent, Junkrat, was also gone. The man that always accompanied him seemed to blame overwatch. Genji wanted to blame himself.

It was his fault Hanzo wasn’t rescued. He had the chance. Now, he could only wait and see if Ana is right, and see Amélie’s soulless stare coming from his very brothers eyes. He won’t sleep, not after Hanzo.

Hanzo...

Sometimes Genji caught himself thinking of times where he’d call him his brother. Times long since past, youth long wasted, happy memories fogged by their family’s corruption and sorrow beyond thought. He was no young boy anymore. But how did it hurt, each and every day, that he couldn’t call Hanzo what he truly was to him. No matter the past, he had long forgiven him. They are victims of their family. Yet family is what Genji desperately craves. A true one. One that won’t manipulate them ever again.

Genji just wants his brother back, like always. But now, he may never have the chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Emily’s chapter is next.


	5. Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was no hero.

“But...”

Emily wants to say ‘but there might be a way we can save them’, but Ana looks at her, and for the first time since she’s seen the captain, she looks her age. There are hard lines over sad but knowing eyes, the look to start mourning before putting any hopes up. 

She’s heard of what happened to Amélie. What sort of wickedness the enemy could bring upon them, treacherous and now, so very real. The tale of that purple skinned woman, empty from the inside, molded by the enemy with one single goal; to kill, and to kill for good. It sounded almost too incredulous to be true, but Emily was in a world at the brink of war, having an agent of Overwatch as partner. She wasn’t in the world of books and hot tea, of walks at the park and movie hangouts.

Ever since Overwatch had its recall, she was practically one of them now, having no choice but to live at their base instead of her and Lena’s cozy apartment, leaving behind the life of a civilian for something greater; something Emily didn’t know how to even handle. 

She may have left the life of a civilian behind, but she was, under all the agents and the war, still one at best. No matter how she tried understanding, the great danger she and Lena were in was like a cloud that only seemed to grow darker and spread wider, consuming the sky and all the light, until nothing was left. Emily had left many things behind, but never Lena. 

And Lena was gone.

Now that Ana told him her fate was worse than death; to bear the fate of Gerard’s wife and becoming the most dangerous threat to Emily... It was difficult to handle, to say at least.

She chokes on another sob, for all she could do was cry in a situation like this. She’s no hero, and she was no Lena.

“We need to find them, do not lose hope!” She hears Genji say, but even his own words seemed tainted with hopelessness. The vacant stare of that woman seemed to fall on them, mocking and void of emotion. Talon was succeeding, they were breaking from the inside.

“We have little to no information about them and their whereabouts, and yes, time is against us,” Captain Amari speaks with a slight tremor in her voice, “But we cannot let our fears cloud our way to them. Amélie is her own person, and Gerard was a fool to love her.”

“Was she always...” Emily hears herself ask, and Ana... Ana nods slowly.

“How can I trust your word that the purple woman was always wicked?” Is it but Roadhog who asks, and the man seems more impatient than ever. He’s already up, fingers clenched to a fist.

“You know this doesn’t matter. We have to find them first.”

Emily agrees, for certain.

“My intel is already working hard on finding out their whereabouts,” Captain Amari sounds tired, too, “Let us hope we have a catch by the end of this day. I don’t want any of you to suffer what Gerard did. He was a great man.” 

It stings. It hurts like heat blossoming from her chest, because when she thinks she’s distracted, she’s reminded Lena is out there, probably getting brainwashed by an evil company. She’d found the ring she bought for her, under the drawers.

Lena was going to propose to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added even more chapters because I felt like without chapters for Junkrat, Lena and Hanzo this work would feel half finished.


	6. Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For he could no longer feel.

 

In one way or another, way deep inside, to not feel the guilt that plagued him for years chew on his very soul for the first time, it almost seemed too good to be true. The weight of all the families years, the burdens, the losses and, for the most part, his brother, were simply gone.

But it wasn’t.

His wrists did not hurt anymore. He might’ve been the most violent, if not for the balding man, now not so balding and looking years younger. He heard the doctor say he was sick. Now, the man doesn’t shout himself raw anymore, and stares vacantly at his cells walls.

They must have broken him from the inside, and fiddled with his brain so he wouldn’t be so sick. No memories of this place, at least.

This place...

Hanzo forgot how many days he’s spent trapped, now trapped in his own mind, and his own codes and dilemmas being substituted for whatever that doctor told him to. He was no more than a puppet, but his mind didn’t seem to care. He felt nothing; no tenderness from his wrists, not even the coldness of their cells. When he thought of Genji, there was nothing. What had he become?

A shell of a man, chained to this organisation.

His skin started turning paler and paler as the days went by, so did the young man’s and the woman’s; Tracer, agent of Overwatch. They were against them now. Against Genji. He desperately wanted to not face them, but no matter how he tried, Hanzo felt nothing. There was nothing left to feel.

He’d just Train to become the perfect killer, just like her. She was their teacher, and she even let him use his bow instead of a sniper rifle. Talent, she said.

When he goes on his first mission, he wonders if he’ll see Genji, and if he’d feel anything when he’d slit his throat, or put an arrow in his head.

For Hanzo could no longer feel. 


	7. Patience (Lena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is what they thrive in.

Was this how it would end? Being tortured by Talon till all she could understand was that doctors voice, giving her orders — orders she’d never follow if she was in the right mind, if she was still herself. But there is no Lena anymore, not in the way she knew.

All her wishes, her desires and her good will are locked from the inside, trapped within walls so all that remains is a ghost of a person; a ghost that is set to haunt its very friends and family. She might still be Lena, but Lena was but her name.

She is agent Lighting, and she is built to use speed as a weapon, and kill her enemies swiftly. But before she had become this, she suffered. Because they took her identity apart, ripped from her flesh the hero she once was. Tracer was definitely gone. There was no noble cause, no love for the ones she cared so much for, no wishing for a world that could use more heroes if she could not feel anymore. The days pass, and the emptiness grows, and somewhere inside her, Lena is still sobbing. 

Now, there’s no time for that. Her first mission is approaching; she’s given the task to supervise Agent Orange’s sniping, mainly because Agent Widowmaker does not trust him enough. It won’t be a direct attack on Overwatch, but one that will certainly have gains for Talon. They need tech from an enemy company, and they’ll get it. Agent Orange will snipe from the area and plant his bombs in the building, while her job is patroling and taking down any enemy force she finds. The troop Agent Reaper grants her is of seven men and three omnics, all trained to follow her commands. Agent Lighting thinks of them as puny.

Agent Blue will be with Agent Widowmaker, as they seem to work together the best. She does not know any intel about their mission, but that isn’t a problem. She was commanded to perform a task, and perform she will; perfectly, flawlessly. Her training allows no error permitted. She is a weapon in human form, and she will kill with no second thought. She will also certainly over-perform her teammate; who still has much to learn.

He is too eager for the thrill of the kill.

Patience, is what Agent Widowmaker always says. Patience is what they need to perform best, to show how calculation gives them a perfect performance. Makes them the perfect killers.

Patience, she repeats to herself, as the shuttle begins to emerge from the ground, and head to its destination. Patience makes them stronger than all. 

 


	8. Amiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was dead for so long.

Ana realises her files have been meddled with too late. She turns, and the barrel of a gun is on her temple, cold and unmoving. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and opens them to see her attacker is no one else but Sombra.

“Hola, amiga,” Sombra compliments her with a smile, but her gun’s grip doesn’t falters.

“Sombra. It’s been a while,” Ana grants her the same hospitality, not caring for the gun on her head.

“You haven’t come here to brag, are you?”

“Brag? I’m not Dr. scary like Moira,” The Mexican woman waves Ana off, “You know the drill, of course you do. And I do too, so that makes both of us some know-it-all’s.”

“Hardly,” Ana objects, her tone shifting, “You know what Talon did is unacceptable. But there are no rules to this war, and no dignity.”

“This is exactly why I’m here, Amiga,” Sombra hums, her smile sharp, “Overwatch is at a huge disadvantage and I don’t think that’s how I like this game going. They wanted more firepower, but what they really need is more like me,” She narrows her eyes, smile never faltering. 

“They don’t know that adding only brainwashed forces can have a consequence. Look at them; Reaper, Widow. Two powerhouses that are nothing but marionetas. Sad,” Sombra tuts, “But a reality.”

“What do you want from us, Sombra?” Ana asks her, cutting down any more talk. She has never trusted the girl.

“You come here and there’s a reason for it.”

“They told me you were always this gentle, uh,” The hacker smiles, “You hurt me, Ana.”

“Out with it,” Ana but growls.

“Sure, sure,” Taking away her gun from Ana’s head, Sombra circles the woman, “Look, as I told you, Talon thinks they will win by brainwashing the pillars that hold them. And I want one pillar out.”

“Who?” Ana asks, never taking her eye from the girl.

“Your friend Gabriel.”

It’s like she has shot her, with an answer like this. Ana all but coils back, her breath catching in her throat.

“...Any reason why?”

“It will even things out for me and for you guys. I care about the old man, trust me. But he doesn’t like the new changes. He’ll be going rogue and I can’t allow that,” Sombra explains, shrugging. “He needs a side, or else he’s a loose pawn. He’s planning on doing something to me, too. He suspects.”

“You want us to capture Gabriel so we can save your skin?” Ana all but asks. 

“Capture him and I’ll find a way to revert some damage done to your friends. Involve McCree, he seems to care about the old man. Morrison too.”

Ana wants to ask more, because this is all too sudden and she has yet to grasp Sombra’s words. She ends up blurting out ‘How?’, because capturing The Reaper is like capturing smoke. 

“Here,” Sombra hands her a device, small and intricate, “Throw this at him and he’ll materialise. He won’t be on any missions for now, so I’ll bait him with what I got. I’ll send the location and all, got it?” 

“... Right.”

It feels wrong. Gabriel was dead for so many years. 

“Don’t mess this up, amiga. I’ll keep in touch.”

With that, the woman disappears into thin air.

Ana has a lot to think of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taking a bigger turn! I want this in the end to end well for Reaper and Amelie, so I’ll be adding tags as this proceeds. Please comment what you think so far!


	9. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is dead.

 

When Amélie tells him about the new ‘project’, Reaper feels... something like uneasiness.

Why should he bother?

It’s that voice inside his head, disembodied and distant. It still calls him Gabriel. It tells him of Sombra’s lies, and the truth behind this project. It begs for him to make things ‘right’, but it weak as it is distant, and Reaper abhors weak.

Gabriel is dead, so why should he really bother?

He thinks Talon is deviating from their goals. Moira having too many pets makes him... No, it definitely feels wrong. Even the Reaper coils back at its cruel purpose, not with empathy, not with disgust... 

No, he only feels uneasy.

Sombra also makes him feel that way.

The girl is young, and wicked smart. She plays this game with a veteran’s grip, and she definitely raises Reaper’s awareness and uneasiness. Volskaya was the start of many loose ends, many in which it just reeked of her.

Gabriel likes her.

He wants to protect her... Like he did with Jesse.

That makes Reaper very uneasy.

He believes Gabriel is dead. He has to be, for Reaper to exist. But there are times where he looks at his rotten flesh, and catches himself horrified; What was he doing? What did she do to him? Where’s Jesse? Where’s Ja-

Oh god.

It makes him halt at his tracks, sweat cold against his temple. Then, the apathy and disgust settles back, the hatred, the betrayal. 

Reaper comes back growling, and that’s when a message for him arrives, coming from the speakers.

“Agent Reaper, Sombra requests your presence.”

Good. This time, he will get his answers. Uneasy or not, the Reaper has duties to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reaper had the same brainwashing as widow, but he was turned undead, like we know. Oh Moira, you villainous fuck. Also. Dad Reyes.


	10. Jamison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is a failure.

Who... was... Junkrat?

There was no Junkrat, not anymore.

No, Jamison Fawkes ceased to exist the moment Moira O’deorain implanted a fake memory chip inside his head, nulling all his previous memories and becoming an empty canvas to her. He is what she wants him to be: Ruthless and remorseless, the perfect killer.

But instead, she tell him he’s nothing but average. A failure of a project.

He knows no better.

He’s been fixed thoroughly and extensively, to the point no radiation lingers in his body, but the aftermath is still there. The spasming. The tremors. The phantom pains.

She deletes every flaw, and more keep appearing. So this is why she reset his brain with the chip, so Jamison Fawkes was no more, and to be her first empty canvas for her work. He trains day and night, not allowed to rest, until he is deemed perfect like the others. Perfect to be part of this project.

He reaches it, just barely. When Moira examines him, he bites his inner cheek as hard as he can, so the tremors on his hands stop. When he’s allowed field work, he will show them this body is no broken vessel. He will show how Agent Orange performs the best. 

When the day arrives, he’s set as the flank sniper. He positions himself upside down at the south end of the building, rehearsing exactly what Agent Widowmaker told him to. Taught him to. Showed him how it is done.

What this plan didn’t have, however, was a breach of Overwatch agents as ambush. He has to diverge his mark to the agents, and the first person he sees is a big, hulking man with a pig’s mask. He tries sniping him, but firepower distracts him from his side, forcing Agent Orange to flee.

When he finds the man again, at the throes of the building, he tries shooting once more, using his grapple hook to gain height. What he doesn’t expect is the man to catch him mid-air, and pin him to the ground, making him hiss and scream. He claws the figure with all his might, searching for a way out of the man’s grip, and his visor is accidentally torn by huge hands, partially revealing his eye and face to his enemy.

For some reason, the man stops, and the air of pity that settles in makes Agent Orange enraged, this ire of being looked as a sorry failure bubbling out and making him claw his way to freedom harder. He screams, as in agony, when it’s no use, and the man keeps pining him to the ground. He can barely register him speaking, his voice nothing but noise in his ears.

Noise... in his ears.

It’s like it comes back at full force, and Agent Orange cries. He cowers, because the noise is too much, and the man envelops him in his arms. He tries crawling his way out harder, but it’s no use. He’s trapped. At his first mission, he’s failed, and he’s not supposed to feel, but only ire seems to cloud his mind.

Ire, and sorrow. 

And pain, because his ears are ringing, and the man’s voice is nothing but pain.

“Shh... it’s okay. It’s me, it’s alright. Jamison... please...”

He will kill this man. He swears, pinned to the ground, empty tears escaping his eyes without his permission.

Tears? He’s never cried before.

“Oh god, Jamie... Shhh...”

He will kill this man and the doctor, and everyone else. Widowmaker, Reaper, whoever comes to him. Because he won’t allow himself for his first emotion he’s ever felt to be... defeat.

If he’s a failure, he will sure drag everything to the ground along with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the most painful to write. Also, Junkrat has tinnitus.


	11. Talon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon has a meeting.

“Two of our agents have been captured. Captured,” Agent Doomfist circles the meeting with an imposing stance, cornering anyone that feels ever so intimidated, “This means we suffered two defeats. And we admit no defeats here.”

“It was just a matter of time Agent Orange would get himself caught,” Is what Widowmaker says, her voice even, “Quite a shame from our side.”

Her eyes turn to Moira, and the others seem to await her answer. The doctor, smiling as always, tuts at them.

“Without tests and trials, we wouldn’t be here, would we?”

“You don’t seem offended one of your pet projects failed so easily. Nor you seem affected that one of your best creations is gone now,” Who’s colder with their words, Akande or Moira. It is but a debate.

“An eye for an eye,” Moira tells him, “Sombra tells us he almost went rogue. I did not expected any less from him.”

“With Reaper gone, we have a good agent down,” Sombra inquires, “But we still have two from the enemy. So we are even.”

“We are not supposed to get even, we are supposed to win,” Doomfist glares at the hacker, who shrugs. “Don’t take this as you getting to sit at his position.”

“No need to get angry,” Sombra’s smile gets sharper as Doomfist’s frown deepens, “Listen, we should retaliate. Reaper, it seems, isn’t so loyal to Talon. But Agent Blue is performing as good as him.”

“Sombra is right,” Maxmillion informs them, “We should retaliate.”

“Then they’ll see what Talon truly has to offer,” Doomfist nods at the crowd, “I shall command this mission. Agent Blue and Agent Widowmaker shall come with me. You are all dismissed.”

All agents leave the room until Doomfist and Moira are alone, and he approaches her with his voice low.

“There must be a way Overwatch must’ve knew of Agent Orange’s mission. Their intel isn’t good as ours. We might have a spy in our hands.”

“You seem to underestimate the new Blackwatch system, Akande. But yes, we might have a snitch. Or not, because that mission was quite obvious for the enemy.” Moira smiles, tapping her long nails on the table.

“Perhaps,” Akande hums, “Agent Orange was a total failure on our side, too. Any comments on that?”

“Agent Orange was more of a test than anything else. Too damaged to be a competent assassin, but a genius when it came to explosives. He had potential.”

“And now he’s gone. Two agents, Dr. O’deorain,” Doomfist’s chatter turns lower, “Two. Do not fail again, you’re one of our best. Prepare your gear, you’re also coming with me on this mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep expanding this fic it’s amazing. I can’t stop writing and insterting more ideas!


	12. The Game Changes (MCree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A bluff, uh?”

When Ana tells him about their new mission, MCcree’s blood runs cold. Mentioning Gabriel was almost some sort of taboo between them, a haunting memory all parties avoided quite frequently, and to know he’d help with Reaper’s capture was almost... Surreal.

Gabriel is way too important for him. In times where he was only but a kid, having a figure like him burst into his life did something to MCcree that not even himself understood, and now... Now he’d have to face the ghost of his past once more, capture him and know what truly happened to Gabriel Reyes.

What happened to someone he knew and loved like a father.

The whole base was already itching for any sort of move, after what Talon had done to them. But things seemed to take a better turn, with not only one but two plans against the enemy. Seems like Sombra was giving them a helping hand, telling them of Junkrat and Tracer’s mission’s whereabouts, and of Reaper’s capture plan. 

MCcree trusts her like he’d trust a poisonous animal. Not much, in the end.

So when the capture day came, MCcree tries his best to hide his emotions and lock them as far back in his mind, just for the fact seeing the Reaper always felt like a punch in the gut. Morrison must’ve done the same, just by his looks. The day is a dreadful day; one that would hurt no matter what they did.

As Reaper sat fully materialised and chained to a chair in front of them, MCcree could only watch the scene in silence. He barely recognised the man behind the mask, with his skin a sickly grey and glowing eyes staring at them soullessly, but furiously. It hurt to even look at what once was Gabriel. MCcree wasn’t sure if he really wants to stay in the interrogation chamber anymore.

“Am I so hideous now that all of you can only but stare at me?” Reaper’s voice is filled with ire, bitter poison seeming to pollute the heavy air they were in. Morrison rubs his eyes, and MCcree sighs.

“What happened to you, Gabe...” Morrison all but mutters to himself, but Reaper did not let the statement go.

“You’re pathetic as always, Jack.”

“Charming, Gabriel,” Ana points out, unfazed, “But we have you for a reason.”

“Sombra did this, didn’t she? Wanted me out of the picture,” The man sneers at them, chuckling, “Never trusted her. Never trusted any of them.”

“We are here because we want to know about our captured teammates. And how can we save them,” MCcree tells him.

“Save them?” Reaper laughs, “It’s easier to kill them than to save them. There is no cure for what Moira did to us.”

“You’re wrong, Gabriel,” Ana approaches the tied man with a flask, unmoved by Reaper’s now confused gaze, “Sombra gave us the cure. To you, at least. Every doctor wants to be able to know everything about what they create, and Moira was no less different. With this, we will see if we can manufacture all the serums needed for each agent.”

Reaper smirks. “A bluff, uh?”

“No,” Ana did not hesitate to stick the needle in Reaper’s arm, making the half-dead man grunt in shock, “A reality. And hope, for you.”


	13. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His husband was dead.

Gabriel was always way too important to him. He could still remember the time where they were so close to each other, and behind all the missions and diplomacy; There were kisses and promises of love. They were so young back then.

Young and foolish.

He never knew what truly happened to Gabe. One moment he was alright, the other he’d push Jack away. Less and less they had their moments together, as Overwatch and all the external problems swallowed them whole, leaving nothing but two distant men behind. People like them had no time for love, no time to save themselves. Only others.

He had buried Gabriel. Buried all the memories, because that was a life long lost. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were dead.

But to see what had become of the one he loved for so long; It hurt too much.

His skin’s pale as ash. His eyes, glowing unnaturally, held nothing but hatred. Moira O’deorain made his husband a monster.

“You think...” The Reaper growls to them, after taking Ana’s serum, “You think this is going to change me? Ugh...” The man gasps, shocked to feel pain.

Sombra did not bluff this time.

“You’re feeling pain, it seems,” Ana tells him, watching the man squirm in the chair, “I’ll call Angela. The serum seems to be working.”

“Gabriel...” MCcree sighs, watching in horror.

“This won’t be the end...! This,” Reaper’s eyes are darting frantically, desperation showing in them for the first time, “I’ll kill all of you! I’ll rip your throats off! Overwatch is nothing! Agh!”

The man keeps struggling, and suddenly, his body starts shaking violently.

“He’s having a seizure, Ana!” Morrison tells at the woman, going to his husbands aid.

“Athena, call Angela, now!”

“Agent Mercy is on the way,” The computer answers.

“Oh god...” MCcree holds his head with his hands, not bearing to look at Gabriel’s pale body spasming so violently, “Ana, what did we do?!”

“Gabriel, hang on...” Morrison keeps telling his shaking husband. The scene is ugly, and the sight only makes the three sick. In no time, Mercy arrives at the door, with other medical aid.

“Untie Him, And lay him on the ground, on his side,” Angela automatically goes into her doctor mode, ordering Jack and MCcree. Both men untie Gabriel and do what they were told to, laying the spasming man on the floor.

“What did you inject him with?” Angela asks Ana quite sharply, and the old woman hands her the flask.

“I looked into it, it’s Moira’s,” Ana tells her, concerned, “It’s also compatible with Gabriel’s modified DNA. It had to be the cure.”

“You take too much risks, Ana,” The doctor tells her, “But I trust you. When the seizure stops, hook him to my apparatus immediately. I need to know what that dreaded woman did to Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabe were married in my AU.


	14. Gone (Jamison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s gone.

Jamison, or what was once supposed to be him, needed to be literally kept tied like a dog when Overwatch took him back to their headquarters. They make him wear a vest that keeps his arms restrained, and they’d drug him if they could, but Roadhog has had enough, and does not allow it.

He won’t allow Jamison to be a _guinea_ _pig_ no more. Not on his watch. 

Whatever happened to his friend is something out of nightmares; his skin’s pale and purple as if there were no blood flowing in his veins. While the rest of him seemed to be even better than before (he definitely looked his age now, with his head full of hair and a body that didn’t look constantly emaciated) taking even a small peak at what Jamison had become moved Roadhog beyond words.

After the Omnium, he’d never thought there’d be something that would leave him with a scar. Not after he became Roadhog.

How Jamison liked to prove him wrong, again and again.

He tries talking to him, quite stubbornly so. At first, everyone at the base disagrees to let Roadhog even close to Jamison, but they all know no matter the orders, Roadhog will get what he wants.

It’s just that Jamison’s current state was not something anyone could take in so easily. Not even Doctor Ziegler could keep her emotional state purely clinical when the man they retrieved from Talon was so horribly changed. In front of them, Jamison was no more than... Amélie.

Whatever conversation Roadhog tries having with him turned to be just venomous words along with silence from Jamison’s part. Roadhog is not good with words himself, so all he gets from Jamison is frustration and a sorrow so deep it leaves him utterly heartbroken.

He never thought I’d hurt this badly.

“Jamison,” It’s the fourth time this week he tries speaking with Jamison, who currently sits strapped to a chair, medical tubes coming from his arms along with other medical paraphernalia. He looks worse, if there’s a possibility for that. He’d refused all the food from the medical team, forcing Angela to feed him through tubes. 

She told him all the things attached to him were to help him come back. But Roadhog knows the doctor herself has no idea how to even start fixing whatever the atrocity they did to Jamie. They’re just keeping the man alive, at this point.

Unwillingly so, like a caged animal. Wounded, and very, very angry.

Jamison doesn’t respond, having his gaze fixed at the wall, teeming ire never leaving his stare. Roadhog sighs.

“Jamison, Please,” It’s useless, but he keeps trying calling Jamie back. Because the person tied to the chair is no way supposed to be him.

He finds himself met with more silence.

“Great, act like you’re deaf again,” He can’t help commenting to himself, “Deaf, mute and dead. You hear me, Jamison? They turned you purple. They killed you from within.”

It hurts too much to accept the obvious facts, so he does it out loud.

“And you can hear me, can you? Can you, Jamison?”

Silence.

“Are they right, in the end...?” Roadhog sighs heavily, “Are they, Jamison?” Getting no answers angers Roadhog. It makes him more than furious. He wants answers. Answers for what they’d done to him.

“Did they fucking kill you from the inside, Jamison?! Did they rip your name off of your head?!” He slams the glass, trying to get any sort of reaction from the junker, “Answer me, you insolent brat! What did they do to you, Jamison?! What did they do?!”

The silence is deafening, and Roadhog grunts, slamming the glass once more.

“ _Jamison_!”

“... Stop calling me that!”

Jamison’s voice hits him like a violent whiplash. 

“Jamison?”

“I said stop, you pathetic fuck!” Jamison’s voice is quivering slightly, but shows no remorse, “There is no Jamison! Stop with the noise and leave!”

The noise. Jamison always showed some sort of response to noise.

“Jamison...”

“Shut up!” Jamison looks feral, tied to a chair and agitated beyond words,” You’re such a worthless, pathetic pig, demanding to see someone who doesn’t exist anymore. Jamison is gone! Gone!”

“Then who the hell are you?!” Roadhog shouts back, enraged by the struggling man who wears Jamison’s face.

“I am your demise,” Jamison spits at him, grinning madly, “I’m going to enjoy killing you when I get out of here.”

Roadhog takes a step back, aghast. He sounds like Jamison, yet those words were tainted with so much evil. Jamison wasn’t evil.

This wasn’t Jamison. It couldn’t be.

“And after I kill you, I’ll go and kill every single member of this cursed place. I’ll gut you like a pig, you see. Very deserving to be your end.”

“You... You can’t be him.” The one-man apocalypse sounds broken, “So it’s true.”

Jamison... Is _gone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m supeeeeer mega sorry for the delay! I’ve been extra busy after the holidays, but I’ll make sure to keep posting when I can!


	15. The Talon Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter yet! It is to compensate my time away :’)

They attack the base silently at first. Talon comes at full force, agent Moira and agent Doomfist in the front line, leaving agent Blue and agent Widowmaker in the back. They start by picking off any security measures, hacking the system as Sombra delves her way inside the base. When Athena goes down, and the lights go off, Winston knows Talon had come.

“Winston, this is not good,” Ziegler murmurs at the scientist, her hand going to her pistol holster. It is too dark to see, but Winston wastes no time in turning on the emergency lights from his equipment. 

“All facilities have gone down,” Winston groans, “Is Ana in the west wing? We need to recall all agents. I know Jack is with Gabe, but—“

“Winston!” A voice comes from behind them, and none other than Baptiste appears from the shadows, also using his emergency lights and tech.

“Echo is shut off too?” Winston asks, getting closer to the man. The said man nods, frowning at the pair.

“Everything is off. I know only one person that can do this, and it’s Sombra. They’re here.” 

“Oh no,” Angela sighs, “Winston, we need to call all overwatch agents right now! We need —“

“Field on!” Baptiste suddenly shouts at them, and pulls Mercy with him to the ground. There is a whistle, high and dangerously loud. The whistle flies back, along with the sound of snapping wood. 

Genji appears in front of them, his sword ready and stance open. He had deflected something that’d hit Angela. An arrow.

There is no time to process the happenings, because the there is an explosion coming from behind, covering their team with debris and dust. Angela coughs and tumbles forward, too stunned to notice their team had been split by the explosion. 

“Angela!” It is Genji’s voice that guides her back to reality, and the man is holding her shoulders, checking for any injuries.

“I might have a concussion,” The doctor wheezes out, brushing dust off of her eyes, “Where are the others?” 

“We have been split. That sniper might still be lurking somewhere,” Genji says, trying to observe the destroyed building. “We need to move. And start the recall.”

Angela pushes her sleeve from her wrist, revealing the overwatch recaller in a form of a wrist watch. She wastes no time in pressing it.

 

ALL AGENTS OF OVERWATCH, READY YOURSELVES TO FIGHT AND MEET AT THE CENTER OF THE BASE OF GIBRALTAR. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY.

 

 

Roadhog knew after the power went off, something was happening at the base. But when the wrist thing they gave him informs him there is something going on, he hesitates. There is no time to think, when another explosion wrecks the wing he’s in, and all he thinks when the debris coats his way is to push forward.

Find Jamison. He needs to know if he’s alive.

“Roadhog!” A deep voice bursts from the wreckage, and none other than Reinhardt appears, followed by Brigitte, and the robot with her maker. He was close to the mechanics aisle, it seems. 

“...” He groans at them, but they come closer to him. Brigitte is holding the little girl close, who seems terrified. All of them have worry all across their faces.

“My friend, we have been infiltrated! Overwatch is recalling all of its agents, as you heard,” The German man says, “It is time for us to fight back!” 

“‘Have to get to Jamison,” Is all he says. He’s not wasting any time as long as he knows Rat is still kicking.

Reinhardt’s face, suddenly, is filled with empathy. He presses a hand to Roadhog’s shoulder.

“May you find him safe and sound, my friend. But duty still calls, and if you find any other teammates, urge them to go fight!”

“The aisle he’s in is to the south of here, Jack is there with, you know,” Brigitte tells him, her brow stern and her arms holding Efi close, “If you find my father, tell him I’m safe with Reinhardt. We couldn’t find him after the first explosion.” 

With that, the team leaves Roadhog to himself. He takes no time to sprint to where Jamison is.

—

The explosions shake the building quite violently, but Jack stays still, and even if the team is calling, he still can’t move. Not when his husband is plugged to a bed in a coma. 

Gabriel had not woken up since the serum hit his system. And now that Talon was here, there would be really high chances of them stealing him back from him. And not in a million years would they take Gabe again from him. They’ve lost too much time.

“Jack,” MCree appears from the door, worry showing in a frown, “We are surrounded. I’m afraid Moira is goin’ to be the first to appear here, that wicked hag.”

“Any news on Angela? We need to get Gabriel out of here,” Morrison says. 

“Overwatch has started a recall, so she’s probably not coming. All shit is shut off too, there’s no way in communicating with her.”

“Damn,” Jack sighs, but his hand never leaves Gabe’s. His touch is still too cold to be normal.

“We gotta get out of here, Jack. If they find us here, it’ll be like shooting fish in a barrel,” MCree’s tone is grave. 

“I know, son. I’m just worried if we take Gabriel out of these tubes, he’s gone for good,” Jack silently admits. MCree’s gaze softens.

But not for long, because there is the familiar sound of a lighting blink coming from behind them. 

It’s too quick to register even what’s going on, but suddenly Jack is assaulted with laser bullets, making the man cry in pain.

Tracer is moving so quickly he can barely see the agent placing the teleporting device on Gabriel’s chest, ready to send him to Talon’s grip once more. He acts quick, and it’s a shot in the dark, because there is no way to know where she’s going to appear. 

He flings his flash-bang anyways, and with a whiplash, Tracer’s body materialises fully in his perimetral view, stunned for enough time for him to aim a non lethal bullet right on her recalling tech. The sound of it breaking snaps in a flash of white and blue, and Lena is on the ground, grunting in pain. 

“Gotcha’ this time, girl,” The cowboy says, aiming at her head. There is no mirth in his voice, because he ain’t no man to take the sight of a purple skinned Lena without guilt and sadness. He can’t see her face from where she’s at, but he knows it will haunt his dreams for a long time.

Meanwhile, Jack tears the device out of Gabriel’s chest, but there is a heavy amount of blood coming from his abdomen, where Tracer shot him. He coughs blood, and MCree notices. 

“Jack —“ It’s almost spontaneous, because Tracer is up even with her recaller broken, and hits him with the back of her gun so hard he’s out in a second. MCree falls to he ground, and Jack groans. 

There is no emotion in Lena’s eyes. 

—

“Oh man, wake up, Lúcio!” D.va shakes the fallen man with both hands, shock numbing her senses but making her even more alert. It was almost out of nowhere, and two explosions hit the base, one so close to them it covered Lúcio in debris. She was in her mecha, fixing some minor things in the control panel, and now she’s surrounded by dust and broken walls, with an unconscious Lúcio in her arms. 

Emily was with them not long ago, but the explosion had separated them in the mids of chaos. And Overwatch was recalling all agents. 

She could see nothing, for there was no light, and her mecha had been too damaged to function normally. And Lúcio was down, and so, so cold.

“Shit! Where’s the emergency aid?!” She takes a sprint to her mecha, almost tearing it open to get what she needs to save her friend. Her right leg stings almost in a excruciating pain, but she takes no mind. She has to save Lúcio.

“Emily! Emily?! Can you hear me?” Hana cries at the wreckage, shock and dust filling her eyes with moisture. She would not lose her friends. She couldn’t. 

“Your friend is alive, amiga.” 

Hana instantly points her pistol at the source of the sound.

“No need to use violence, pequeña. I’m here to help,” The woman in purple descends from the wreckage, landing lightly next to the girl. 

“Who —“ Hana is interrupted by a shush, and the woman continues, illuminating her way with an almost toxic purple light coming from within her.

“It doesn’t concern you,” The mysterious woman says, “You’ll know me when it’s time. Here,” 

She hands Hana the emergency aid pack. 

“— I noticed you need this for your friend.” 

Hana clutches the pack, and hurries to her fallen friend, but does not take her eyes from the woman. 

“You’re talon, aren’t you?” The Korean girl snarls at the other. The woman laughs.

“I’m on my own, querida. Just passing by,” She winks at Hana, “Tell Baptiste I said hi.”

With that, she disappears into thin air.

—

Ana knew it was about time Talon attacked them. And she knew exactly who’d come after her. 

She would not fall into Widowmaker’s web so easily. So she prepared herself. The lights went off, and Ana immediately positioned herself to the window. Two explosions went off, yet she did not budge. Amélie would never miss a chance to kill her.

What she did not expect was for Sombra to appear in front of her, smiling as usual. Her crosshair did not budge.

“Hola, Amari,” The Mexican woman waves at her. Ana sighs.

“Are you having the time of your life while the base is at your fingertips, Sombra?” She chooses to talk to other, yet grudgingly so.

“Oh, I’m having a blast,” Sombra smiles widely, “So many targets, so little time. Thank me later, Amiga.”

“What do you want from me?” Ana cuts her off, never moving from her sniper stance, “I know Amélie will come to kill me. I may be old, but I’m prepared.”

“Yes, she’s coming for you,” Sombra grins, “But not from where you’re standing. She’ll find the perfect spot to shoot through the wreckage, coming right over the south area,” The woman taps Ana’s scope, “You have one chance to turn the tables, Amiga. You’re still useful to me.”

It is spontaneous, as Ana rolls on her back and scopes at the exact spot she knew a sniper would come from. It takes mere minutes before Sombra disappears, leaving a quick moment for Ana to take a breath, aim, and look at death in her stone-cold eyes.

Sombra was, as always, right.

Widowmaker never hesitates for the kill, but Ana has the advantage this time, landing a shot on Amélie’s shoulder. She sees the woman hiss and fall back, and Ana has the perfect moment to aim at her head, and to end this all.

Her finger never presses the trigger.

She lets Amélie flee.

—

Roadhog finds the medical bay almost completely blasted to pieces. He groans, angry at everything and himself, and digs through the familiar rubble to find a way to Jamison’s room. It’s almost impossible, but something keeps him going, digging through and through and managing to find a way through the mess. 

When he sees Jamison, still tied to the chair, it’s like he can breathe again. 

He doesn’t care if the man here does not care for him — thankfully, he’s unconscious from the blast, so Roadhog finds it easy to tear him from the tubes and carry him out, bridal style. He’s missing his prosthetics, and that’d make Jamie really nervous, but there is no time left. He’s finding a way out, taking Jamison, and everything is going to be alright.

It has to, for once. He can’t lose everything to a blast once more. Not Jamison.

He’s midway through the rubble, mumbling sweet nothings to him, when Jamison opens his eyes, and Hog is almost left dazed. Those eyes, full of confusion, turn unreadable in a millisecond. 

The stark pain stings, orange like the eyes he’s seeing, now cold, but burning bright. He wheezes, shock immediately clouding his senses, and he feels warm liquid spur from his abdomen. It is stark red, bright as the pain, consuming his vision and everything around him. 

The man he’s holding pulls the shard of glass out of his flesh, and his arms give up the weight. Jamison lands unscathed.

“J-Jamison...” It’s all that he can say. Behind those pale eyelashes, he sees nothing. 

“Foolish pig,” It’s the last thing he hears, and as he watches Jamison escape from his sight, he can only but lay in the rubble, breathing heavily. He thinks of taking a can of hogdrogen, but his hands feel limp. 

He feels numb. Roadhog, for once, feels no anger.

—

They are hunted. Angela is still weak, but her guard never falters, and Genji knows the wolf who wants them dead very, very well. He stays in the shadows, for now. Have they wandered aimlessly, they’d be dead.

“I know she’s coming,” Angela seethes through her clenched teeth, still holding her head, “That unnerving, infuriating woman. She will pay for what she’s done.”

Winston hums, clenching his Tesla cannon tightly. It is too quiet. They’re being watched. 

“Moira will want her ‘creations’ back, but mostly Reaper,” Baptiste adds in, “I don’t think she’ll come for Jamison.” 

“Gosh, Jamie,” Angela sighs heavily, “He’s still contained in his room, and I’m not going to let my patients die! What if the explosion —“

“I’m sure Roadhog thought of that first,” Genji says, “He’s been wanting to break Jamison out for a while. Do not worry, Angela.” 

“What about Gabriel? Jack’s with him, right?” Winston inquires, worry in his tone. Ziegler nods, though her frown deepens.

“Yes, we should worry about him, too,” The Doctor sounds tired, but conflicted, “God, when I get my hands —“

Suddenly, the entrance to the central base bursts in a explosion so violent it once again leaves them startled and confused, but now, various Talon agents come from the roof, infesting the area so quickly it leaves the team surrounded. They have no time to react, when another arrow pierces through the shadows and hits Winston, making the primate yowl in pain. 

“Winston!” Angela screams, but her years in battle make no room to desperation, and she whips out her staff in a single move. The healing aura helps Winston get back on his feet, but now, his eyes are filled with anger.

“Time to get our hands dirty,” He says, and in no time, the team assembles themselves to a fighting stance, Mercy on the back, Winston up front, Genji already slicing through the enemies, and Baptiste jumping to the high ground. 

Their fight is cut short by the arrival of their main opponent — Doomfist arrives slowly at the centre of the base, followed by Moira at his side. 

“Fly with me, Mercy, I’m feeling angry,” Winston prepares his suit for a jump, his eyes flashing red at the Talon leader. Mercy clutches her staff, having her eyes fixed on Moira.

The duo flies through the battle, while Genji deflects all the arrows he can possibly see coming — Hanzo has not even started yet, never leaving the shadows in the rubble. However, he knows how his brother fights. And he will get him back, no matter what. Baptiste watches out for any injuries from the high ground, jumping out of harm’s way when Talon agents get too close to him. Genji wastes no time in slicing through the enemy, but one mistake could cost his or his friends life. 

Hanzo is still bluffing, but not for long.

Winston’s primal rage bursts through the crowd like a shockwave, and the scientist dives first at Doomfist — the Talon leader dodges without a sweat, and Mercy has to fly back before Moira’s ability reaches her. An ability foul as the woman who created it. 

He dives again, higher this time, but Doomfist uppercuts his way into the air, leaving no time for Winston to dodge a punch to his jaw. The scientist flies out of the battle, but comes back with a roar, jumping again and hitting Doomfist with a massive hand. 

They fight mostly in air, and Mercy keeps up using her Valkyrie suit, but what she doesn’t expect is a biotic orb flying towards her, and instantly draining her energy away.

“Winston —“ Mercy’s body is close enough to the ground for Moira to use her biotic grasp on her, making the doctor fall. Winston roars again, pushing Doomfist to the walls, but he’s met with another punch, sending him out of battle once again. Mercy whips her pistol out, even though she’s weak to the point she cannot stand. 

From beneath her, Moira grins. 

“Hello, Angela,” The wicked woman seems to bask in Mercy’s weakened state. Angela growls.

“I-If you take one more step I’m shooting you in the head...”

“That’s hard to believe,” Moira says, “We are exes, not enemies. If I may,” She then offers a hand to Angela, who stares at it with disgust.

“Over my dead body I’m accepting your help,” Mercy snarls, hands never leaving her gun, “You killed Gabriel, Amélie, Jamison, Lena, and Hanzo. You kill everything you touch.”

“Merely changed them, dear,” The woman says, “Might be forever, but it is a positive change. One that shows how easily we can manipulate life with science that has not been censured.”

“You’re a monster!” Angela cries back, “If I knew what you’d do to them, I would have — have,”

“Killed me? While you were in my arms, perhaps?” Moira smiles at Mercy’s horrified look. “My, you are angry. Angry at what is nothing but the perfection of the human body.” 

“Ziegler!” It is Baptiste’s voice that cuts through the battle, and before she can realise, Genji falls on the ground, two arrows piercing his stomach and leg. Mercy covers her mouth in shock.

“Genji!”

“I’m talking to you, Angela, dear,” Moira seems unfazed, crouching to look the doctor eye to eye, “I do not want you dead, you see. But defeated? It is a pleasure.” 

Hanzo appears from the crowd, an arrow notched straight at Genji’s head. 

“Say goodbye to our little project,” Her words are poison, and Mercy feels stray tears escape her eyes. Genji was never a project to her. And now Genji was in the face of death — that being Hanzo, his own brother. She closes her eyes, unable to watch the scene. 

She hears instead a war cry, and Hanzo is now on the ground, panting. Brigitte is between the brothers, her flail ready and her shield up. Reinhardt follows her closely, along with Orisa, both branding their shields and ready to fight. 

“Our team shall never fall, my brothers and sisters! As long as I am your shield!” Reinhardt brands his massive shield with a grin. Orisa follows along, her shield positioned in front of her.

“It is time to cease your resistance!”

“Oh, gott sei Dank!” Mercy sighs to herself. Overwatch had answered its recall.

Moira lifts herself with a snarl, and is cut short when a bullet finds her shoulder, making the woman cry in shock.

“Ana!” 

The old sniper arrives swiftly as her bullet, now aiming her gun at Moira’s head. 

“If Akande moves, she dies.”

The battle stops quite abruptly when Doomfist raises his arm up. There is anger in his eyes, a type of anger that Angela sees as a plan failed. 

If Ana is here, Widowmaker was defeated.

“Amélie did not find her mark, it seems,” Moira’s voice is filled with disgust, “My projects seem to be failing too much.”

“You’re surrounded,” Winston grunts at the leaders, “Back up now or we shall finish this.”

“You seem to doubt our facility,” Moira says, grinning at the team. “This is not over.” 

“Not until you fix what you’ve done,” Angela argues back with a frown, “Fix Lena, Hanzo and Jamison, or else.”

“There is no way to ‘save’ them, my dear,” The other doctor says, “It is a matter of time before you know truly what their power is.”

There’s a scream, and Brigitte is on the ground, an arrow pierced through her neck. Chaos seems to happen in milliseconds, because Ana is hit by a bullet, but now, it does not miss. 

Reinhardt screams for Ana, and swings his hammer at the rest of the Talon team. Under Mercy, Ana is too still. Baptiste cries in the back, shielding the injured Genji with his immortality field. Hanzo aims instead at Mercy.

The arrow never lands. 

Pharah appears from behind Hanzo, and cocks her missile gun at the man’s head. There is tears in her eyes when she sees her mother in Mercy’s arms.

A flash of light blue appears next, and Symmetra comes from her teleporter, along with Mei, Torbjörn, Bastion and Zenyatta. From the other side of the field, D.va flies to the base along with Lúcio. The team responded to the call. But not all agents are here yet.

Everything happens too quickly for Mercy to even process. Pharah gets hit in the chest by Widowmaker, but now Moira is free from harms way, and the woman goes back to where Doomfist stands. More Talon soldiers fill the room, and the team fights nonetheless. She is in the midst of chaos, but the feeling of Ana cold in her arms makes her chest hurt like no other wound.

“Ana, mein gott,” Mercy tugs at the woman, too still in her arms. The damage is sickening to look at, and the doctor shakes her head, holding back tears. 

“Now, now, no need to cry,” Moira tells her with an even tone, “She doubted Amélie. You all doubted my creations. Let’s see how Overwatch fights versus Talon’s full forces.” 

“Moira!” 

She doesn’t expect that familiar voice to ring through the crowd, but there — standing In nothing but a hospital gown, is Gabriel, holding an unconscious Tracer in his arms. Jack follows along, limping, with the help of MCree.

Moira’s eyes widen, and Akande’s narrow.

“I know you can fix every single thing you did here,” Gabriel growls at the woman, “If you don’t, I will enjoy blasting your skull open.” 

Moira, for the first time, shows visible emotion. And that is ire.

“How...? This is impossible! You cannot have cured Reaper, Angela!” The woman is screaming, red in her face, “You’re pathetic! Not in a million years would you have done this!”

“The serums, Moira!” Gabriel demands, “Give them the serums or else. Or I’ll —“

A bullet flies straight to his head, but Gabriel materialises to smoke before it can hit him. Lena falls to the ground, and MCree goes for her aid. 

The battle resumes after the first shot. Talon is losing.

Akande calls for retreat with rage burning in his eyes, and all the important agents flee in the facility jet, leaving the lesser for Overwatch to finish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed this wild ride! This was by far the most action filled thing I ever wrote!HUGE thanks to junk-stuff for betaeing my work this time!


	16. Heroes Never Die (Ana and Mako)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch mourns.

The morning dawns red in the sky. Ana’s body is laid to rest by the coast, where the sun is warm and the wind is fresh. It also carries the silence and mourning of the Overwatch team, paying respects to a fallen soldier — but more than that, a mother and a loyal friend. Ana Amari was one of the pillars of Overwatch and always fought for a better world, no matter the circumstances. 

Ziegler knows it wasn’t her time, but she could feel a war could still be avoided. Talon had been brewing more than modifying Overwatch agents; Something bigger was behind the curtain, something they could avoid if they strike Talon with enough force. The future is unclear, and without Ana, it is certain that no one can expect what’s next.

There are many wounded after the battle, too. Brigitte had barely survived her wounds, having to be put in a medical coma after Angela managed to make her stable. Fareeha had a minor bullet to the arm, Genji also needed surgery after taking out the arrows, and Jack had to be put in a emergency state; he had too many bullet wounds from Tracer’s guns, and he had lost too much blood. Some others from the team had minor injuries, but Ana’s loss was the worst they could’ve taken, and that made the whole team unnervingly quiet, and as much, lost.

After Ana’s funeral, Angela found Roadhog by one of the rocks on the beach. 

The man had his mask off, much to her immediate surprise. She saw a face scarred by war, yet full of intricate tattoos on a strong jaw. His eyes were in the horizon, and he didn’t seem to notice Mercy at the distance. 

She’d back away if he did not start speaking; his tone so quiet yet clear, deep in a way that sent shivers down her spine.

“I’d come up with a funeral for him, if it wasn’t the fact there’s still somethin’ to save,” Is what the man said, eyes never leaving the sea. 

Angela sighs.

“Yes... We can’t lose hope. These are hard times,” The doctor speaks with a sad tone. “But we are fighters. Jamison is a fighter, too.”

“He escaped,” Roadhog points out with no emotion in his voice, “He still has his face, but that person I saw is not Jamie. It can’t be him.”

“I know, Roadhog,” Angela says, “It happened to two of my colleagues. Amélie and Gabriel. I couldn’t believe they were still the same, somehow. How there’s so much evil.”

Roadhog hums. Around them, the sea splashes calm as the wind.

“Do not lose hope,” Mercy adds. The man, silent as the breeze, says nothing. 

—

He stays until the night in that very same spot, but now, he’s no longer alone. 

He knows there’s someone around him like there’s a mosquito annoying his skin, and he speaks out in the opening because he knows too well how to keep his guard up.

“Come out, or I’ll shoot you between your eyes.” 

There is a metallic noise of sorts, and something seems to shuffle close to him. 

“No need for that, amigo,” There is a woman glowing purple in front of him, and she smiles in a way it can be described as playful. Roadhog knows when he sees someone with too much knowledge in their sweaty little hands.

“What do you want?” He places his scrap gun between them, and the woman shakes her head. 

“No need for that, I told you, big guy,” The woman smiles, “I come here with something that might help you out. A lot, if I say so myself.”

“Stop bluffing,” Roadhog cuts her off.

“I am not,” She raises her hands, “Look, compadre, your friend is still around here. He can’t go far without a leg. So I brought you something,” 

She hands him a flask. 

He doesn’t take it.

“What is that?” Is all the man can ask. This woman is difficult to read.

“The solution for your problems. Might get your little boyfriend to come back to his senses,” The woman smirks, throwing it at Hog’s hands. He catches it.

“Why —“ 

“Because I’m here to level things up,” She tells him, “And because I don’t want a lose end. Find your boy to the northwest, he’s quite slow with one leg.” 

She disappears after that, in a flash of purple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like it so far! It helps a lot.


	17. Awake (Gabriel)

When Gabriel wakes up, he can only understand pain. It hurts in a way he cannot describe — It’s been too long since he felt anything closer to this. Or felt at  all.

All he can can do is scream inside his head, in a endless spiral of darkness until light blinds his eyes open, and he jolts up so hard the tubes in his arms are almost ripped apart. He is breathless, and the nerves in his body are on fire — they throb like a wound, but he is awake, and he knows it . 

It hurts to move, to think. But his eyes are open, and the blurs around him are focusing back to shapes and colours. He  feels everything, yet he feels numb, and he retches when the light becomes too much, clutching the sheets around him in despair. 

Tears are streaming down his eyes. His body screams in pain, yet he doesn’t move. 

There is someone shouting his name, in the distance. A name he hasn’t used in too long, one that once brought back memories of a life his mind forcibly locked away. The feeling of just... Having the ability to feel hits  him like a punch in his gut, leaving him breathless and shocked. The need to cry, to laugh, to perform every single thing his body was shut off to do comes to him in a violent wave, and he moans in pain, because it is too much, and he is drowning. 

Memories feel alive now, everything has the once familiar pang of  sensation , and it hurts to a point he is screaming himself raw, as the familiar, cold voice of a doctor fades away from everything he’s ever believed and morphs back to his own thoughts, his own beliefs. 

“Gabriel!” 

Gabriel was dead. She told him he was dead. Gabriel was not supposed to exist within him. 

“Gabri — agh!” 

That voice. The voice he knows he loved so much. One that makes him feel such raw emotions that there are instant tears in his eyes.

Oh God.

“J-Jack...?” He manages to wheeze out, allowing tears to stream his face freely. Jack was in this room with him. When he thought of Jack, there was no more hatred and disgust placed by lies. 

There was only love; one so deep it left him stunned.

Jack is on the floor, bleeding. In front of him, Lena is staring him down. There is no emotion in her eyes, and her skin is purple. 

Gabriel blinks at her.

He moves before she can, and throws himself at Lena. She fights back, but he is stronger. He feels as if life flows back in his veins.

He reaches for the nightstand and picks up a laser gun, and hits it hard enough at the woman’s head she passes out in a second. Laying her body on the ground, Gabriel can’t help but retch again, and now, he spills everything out.

“Gabe...” 

“Jack...” He feels weak, but so lucid the lights are hurting his eyes. Jack is still on the floor, holding his bleeding stomach. 

He goes for his husband, and tears start falling again. He looks... He looks old. But it is Jack, and Jack is still his husband. 

The memories of the years spent feeling  nothing push back, and Gabriel cries harder.

“Jack...!” He sobs, because he can’t stop it, it had been too long; it hurts in a way he cannot describe, but Jack is here, and Jack is hurt.

“Gabe, it’s ok,” Jack tells him, tears clouding the man’s eyes, “You’re here, darling, you’re here...”

The first emotion after not feeling anything for so long, is love. 

—

When Genji wakes up, he can only think of his brother. 

He knows he’s laying in a hospital bed because he refused to fight him. But back in that moment, Hanzo was fighting to kill. And Genji would not kill him, not like this. 

Never like this.

He knows he escaped again. But they’ve got Lena now, and the woman is tied to the medical bay of the ship just like Jamie once was, spilling hatred out of her cold stare. 

The news of Ana’s death is heavy, and it pushes Overwatch to an alert state. Genji still cannot believe the old soldier is now gone, and there is no form of consolation, not even Zenyatta’s words, to lull him to a better rest. Ana’s gone, and so many in the team are lost because of it.

He decides to follow Angela’s orders for now, and try to stay put. In the corridor, he meets Gabriel, but the man is too worried for his injured husband for him to notice Genji. Jack’s condition is stable, but Gabriel’s eyes are always bloodshot red from crying.

Ziegler tells Genji that Gabriel is also in a stable condition, though he still can dematerialise like a shadow. For now, Gabe only spends his time with Jack and Jesse. It is better that way.

He hopes their next move is to end this all, and now that he knows Hanzo can be saved, to be able to tell his brother it is time to stop fighting. 

And to become a family once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to extend the chapters to 20 instead of 18, and again, thank you so much junks-stuff for the beta work!


	18. Restless (Jamison and Amélie)

The walk to the northwest of the island is rather tranquil, and nothing but the moon illuminates Roadhog’s way. The trees are sparse, and the wind is warm, but he knows it’d be easier if he started searching by daylight. Spending too much in a wasteland makes the sun to be your enemy, and the stars your solace. 

Yet... Jamison is out there, and that tugs something inside his chest in a way he knows he cannot rest. 

It’s not easy to find him. The foliage stays silent, and there’s the occasional hoot of an owl, but he knows he’s close — He can feel eyes full of hatred staring at him, from the shadows. He takes one breath, holds it, and waits for what will come next.

Jamison dashes at him from the bushes, a shard of glass in hand. He aims for Hog’s neck, but his balance is quite poor with a missing leg. Still, he manages to slash Hog’s skin, but fails to retrieve himself from the attack as Hog catches him and holds him close.

There is screaming and desperation all over again, — Junkrat flails as if he’s being burned alive, clawing his way to a futile escape.

“Stay still, damnit!” Hog snarls at the thrashing man, holding his remaining hand with a strong fist. Rat screams, helpless as a flightless bird. His eyes are piercing him with the utmost hate, making him want to shudder.

He pins the man to the mossy ground, and waits until he tires. Jamison is dry heaving, but stays silent. There is no different emotion in those cold eyes. 

“Jamison...” He takes a better look at the said man now that he’s still, — his body is covered in soot and bruises, but the paleness of his skin lingers, unnaturally purple even in the moonlight. Junkrat snarls, but whatever comes out of his mouth isn’t anything but a wheeze.

He had held Jamison still before, when he was still the person he knew, and everything still made goddamn sense. There was a time he’d lose it after a vivid dream, clawing his arms and screaming for a mother that wasn’t there. They’ve been through so much together.

“Let me... Go,” Jamison is unhinged under him, but too tired to fight back, “I’ll kill You....!”

He remembers the little flask a certain woman gave him. It feels wrong in one of his pockets, out of place. 

If she’s right, he can end this, get Jamie back. But he doesn’t trust it.

“Try to remember me, Jamie,” Is what he says instead, using gentleness for one last time. He even caresses his pale cheek. 

“I told you... You’re nothing to me,” Jamison answers with a feral snarl. The flask in his pocket feels heavier.

“You’re forcing me to try somethin’ I have no idea what it can do to you,” Mako says, and this time, he means it, “I just want you back. If you can’t come back, I want to mourn you properly.”

He takes the syringe from his pants, and shoves it in Jamison’s upper arm. 

The man screams, his eyes widening in shock, “W-what...”

He’s cut short when he starts groaning in pain, and his eyes are moving frantically at Mako, begging for something he doesn’t know. If it is mercy or pity, or just plain confusion.

What happens next makes Mako instantly leave Jamison’s shivering body alone, because the man is convulsing violently, having spit dribbling down his chin and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Mako turns Jamison to his side, hoping to aid with whatever seizure symptoms he’s being forced to watch. Jamison cowers, spasming to what it feels like hours, and stops abruptly, laying slack on the dirt.

“Jamie,” He calls for him, regret making his senses numb, and receives no response. He goes for his neck, and checks for a pulse — Jamison is still alive, but unconscious. 

He needs to get him to the medical bay. He needs to save him. 

—

Widowmaker is agitated. 

She’s never been like this before, but the sight of Reaper speaking like he really saved Gabriel from whatever dark place Moira hid him was... something sinister for her. There shouldn’t be a chance for Gabriel to exist, Moira had to have killed him. But there he was, in Reaper’s body, holding Lena in his arms and so angry she could even hope to feel it. 

How could this be? Was there hope for... Amélie? She was dead for so long. There can’t be.

But Gabriel was back. And that made Widowmaker cower in fear. 

She’s spent the day watching Agent Blue rest from his wounds. He’s the only one left from the Widow project besides her, and that is alarming. Talon plots when she’s not around, for she is not needed most of the time. She is a puppet after all, and has no say in any matter.

They’re planning something big. Involving all the forces needed to exterminate Overwatch once and for all. But she thinks instead of a time she could feel the breeze on her skin, or feel the love for her dearest husband. 

Gérard is always on her mind. She can only but watch the memories of Amélie and him with no emotion, hoping to feel something, anything. Like a voyeur, an outsider.

But Widowmaker cannot be restless, for she is nothing but a tool in this existence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished! Oof the long angsty ride this was


	19. Planning the Uprising

Emily cannot stomach to the see Lena again. Her eyes are already sore from crying, and after all, she has done nothing but cry after they took Lena from her. She watches the people around her — agents, heroes, and sees herself more and more like a commodity pulled to a world of fighting and action where in the end it just showed her she’s not capable of handling things in the way they do here, not even fight for Lena when Talon had attacked the base. 

She always knew she didn’t belong here. She belonged with Lena. And now, Lena’s here, but she’s not... Lena. She can’t be.

When she enters the medical bay again, she’s greeted by a commotion. She finds none other than Jamison being transported to one of Mercy’s machines, unconscious and with Roadhog by his side. The man, even with his pig shaped mask on, seems nervous. She blinks at Junkrat’s pale purple body being attached to numerous machines, and in a matter of instants, the doctor herself appears, takes Jamison to another room, and it’s over.

They found Jamison, at least.

Is there... hope for the one she loves? She can only but cling to it. Lena needs to be okay.

She needs to.

—

The hours pass by, and Roadhog is still by Jamie’s side. The man was put in a medical induced coma, and Roadhog can even say he looks at peace, for once. But the pale, purple skin is still there, making him look dead, laying in the hospital bed like this. 

He shudders at the thought. 

There is no way to know what’s happening inside Jamie’s head while he’s unconscious, but Doctor Ziegler is over him the moment he accepts to talk to her. 

“Was it Sombra that gave you the serum?” Is what the doctor asks, looking exhausted. Roadhog hums, and nods.

“I knew it. This girl has been leaving her mark all over, I tell you. Ana also did what you just did — shoved the mysterious serum in a patient without consulting me first,” Ziegler’s words are bitter, but not threatening. “But everything’s doing fine, from what I can tell. Jamie is still unconscious, but his vitals are normal.”

Roadhog hums again. 

“I do not know when he’ll wake up, though,” Angela tells him, lowering her voice, “Have patience. And faith. Medicine is on our side, and Gabriel’s recovery was a success.”

He heard about it. Gabriel Reyes, back after years. Hope is a foreign sparkle that warms his chest. He doesn’t know what to think about it, because hope was not something he was used to.

“Just... Tell me if he’s gone for good.” He needs to know, so he can mourn properly. Jamison deserves to be mourned properly. 

“He’s not, Roadhog,” Mercy comforts him, but he doesn’t take it. Doctors can lie very well. 

“Well, then. I suppose I need to get back to work,” She says after a brief moment of silence. Roadhog doesn’t answers.

“Have faith, Roadhog. For Jamison,” She tries one last time, before leaving the room. 

The silence is deafening. Jamison’s breathing is so still, so quiet. He looks younger, like he’s asleep. Roadhog caresses his cold cheek. 

Hope. Hope is dangerous. He doesn’t trust it. Not anymore.

—

“What are you saying, Gabriel?” Ziegler asks, unnerved. The man standing in front of her had requested a meeting with the old Overwatch members, but now that Ana is no longer with them, they feel more adrift than ever. Gabriel isn’t looking so sickly grey, but the effect of Moira’s experiments linger like a sore thumb. Ziegler wonders if Jack feels as bothered as her when she sees her old friend so physically changed. 

“Talon will strike again, but now, with Omnic help,” Gabriel says in a low tone, pacing around the room. “That infiltration was just the beginning. They are not keen when it comes to losing, and from what I can remember, they will act fast.” 

“How do you know?” Reinhardt finds himself asking. Gabriel scoffs, chuckling.

“I spent too much time as the Reaper, but I can remember everything. I was... Lost, like I couldn’t truly connect the dots inside my head,” Gabriel tells them, “But we are in danger now. Talon won’t rest until Overwatch is dead again.”

“Truly, they won’t,” Jack says from the corner, “But with Gabe here, we can end this once and for all. Or at least, a chapter of it.”

“The future is unclear, for them and for us. There’s bigger things going on, but at least, there won’t be no more widows.” He concludes, laying a hand on Gabe’s shoulder. Gabriel squeezes Jack’s hand back.

“No more brainwashed soldiers,” MCCree wonders, tapping his chin, “If we get Amélie and Hanzo back, this chapter is over. We can finally fix our eyes on the bigger picture.” 

“This is why I have a friend who’s offering a helping hand for this,” Gabriel tells them with a smile.

“It’s Sombra, isn’t it?” Ziegler raises an eyebrow.

“She’s been planning to eliminate the brainwashed soldiers for a while. She wants our help too, dig deeper in the war,” Reyes informs them.

“Where is she?” Genji asks, making Gabriel shrug.

“Could be on this island right now. She gave Roadhog the serum for his partner. But Talon will surely know she’s the snitch now.” 

“They’ll come after her,” MCCree concludes.

“She’s smart. If she’s backing off from them, it means she has enough information she needs.” Reyes seems proud, and for once, MCcree smiles back. 

“We need to fetch Amélie and Hanzo back, though,” Angela interrupts, but Gabriel shushes the Doctor. 

“I have a plan for that. We’ll need Satya, though. And get in contact with Sombra.”

“So... It’s settled, then? We are getting them back?” Genji asks.

“We don’t leave family behind.” Reyes responds, squeezing Genji’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished!!!! Now I’ll have to write a big ass chapter fnfbdnfndn


	20. Blossom

Amélie dreams. It is unusual for her to do so, but when she does, there is nothing to expect but the emotionless state of her mind.  
  
But the dream she has today leaves her almost feeling something close to peace. She dreams of a blooming rose, red as blood, opening its petals as the sun shines for the first time in a very long time. The elusive spider that had crawled it’s way onto the flower turns into a butterfly, gracious as if it were dancing to the sound of the wind.  
  
Gérard is there, picking the rose and smiling at her. He reaches to her face, and she feels the warmth of his touch.  
  
When she opens her eyes, she can tell they’re wet from tears. Very unusual. Maybe the flower she dreamt about will bloom someday, but for now, she’s back at being Widowmaker, and the dream fades away like everything that she once had.  
  


* * *

Hanzo knows something is happening at the base, but as Agent Blue, his role is to be a tool, not a participant. He must be concentrated for his next mission, first and foremost, but the sight of seeing his brother lying down and having an arrow notched at his head does not leave him very easily.  
  
If he closes his eyes, he can even taste the turmoil of emotions Hanzo would’ve felt there and then, having to kill his brother one more time. The raw strength of the trauma almost affects him, but Moira aims for perfection, so Agent Blue is only left with an image and the realisation that not even his deepest traumas can make him return to himself. He sighs, but has no say in the matter. What he feels is the emptiness and nothingness Moira pushed inside his head, and nothing can change that. Not even Genji, the brother he knows he loves so much.  
  
Things are moving fast. There will be another battle, and Agent Blue is more than ready to fight it. He has nothing to lose.

* * *

Gabriel walks the shoreline in silence, but has his attention sharper than any blade, — each step he takes is calculated, even though there’s only the sound of crunching sand and the wind by his side. He chooses to remain on his guard, as he knows he’ll be greeted by a certain friend in no time.  
  
His mind has been busier than the base lately, but the sight of his ashen skin still manages to make him sick. He chooses to ignore everything in his very troubled thoughts, and only focus on Jack, Jesse and the plan. Jack is enough for him to calm down and enjoy the once foreign feeling of love that can only come from his husband, so Gabriel could, even for a second, take a breath and enjoy feeling once more.  
  
He’ll linger in his troubles later. Now, it is time for action.  
  
Sombra appears before him in a toxic glow of purple, smiling almost wickedly at the once-dead man. Gabriel tries smiling back, but feels the muscles of his face too tense for that.  
  
“Hola, Gabe, fancy seeing you here,” She greets him in Spanish, circling Gabriel and still smiling. Gabriel answers back in Spanish, for the sake of it.  
  
“Hola, Sombra,” He crosses his arms and smiles at the woman, “Also fancy seeing you here. Still dirtying your hands on the island?”   
  
“Barely,” Sombra laughs, amused, “I have done almost everything I needed to. In fact, I can even directly help you guys out now. I know every bit of Talon you may possibly wish to.”  
  
“I know you only work for yourself, niña,” Gabriel says, “Still, we could always use your help. You’ve done me a great service, and I’ll never forget it.”  
  
“Relax, Gabe,” Sombra huffs and laughs, “Everything I do is because I’m a very compassionate person. You see, I knew I could always trust you. This is why I’m finishing this era of brainwashed soldiers once and for all.”  
  
She hands him a pen-drive of sorts, purple and glowing as the woman.  
  
“This,” She begins before Gabriel can open his mouth, “Is the location and map of Talon’s quarters. They won’t expect an attack yet, so hurry up and get your friends back.”  
  
She also hands him three syringes, all labelled with names.  
  
“And here’s what’s gonna save your friends. Moira will know Overwatch will be attacking, though. She knows I’m snitching. Also, use your friend Satya’s technology for this mission. She won’t expect it.”  
  
Gabriel nods, pocketing the cures and the pen-drive.  
  
“You know, Sombra, you can always join us, even though I just said you won’t,” Gabriel tells the woman, who smiles back.  
  
“Maybe, who knows. For now, I’m a loba solitaria,” With a wink, she leaves Gabriel’s side, “Take care, Gabriel.”  
  
“You too, niña,” He answers back when she’s gone.

* * *

 

“We found a memory-nuller chip inside Jamison’s head,” Roadhog hears Doctor Ziegler say, and takes a deep breath. The doctor continues, hesitantly so.  
  
“I don’t know what will happen to his memory if we take it off, but we can see signs of trauma already,” She tells the man with a sigh, but stays clinical in her voice, “We are waiting for him to wake up first. The blood flow in his body is already returning to normal, so don’t expect his purple skin to last forever, at least.”  
  
At least he won’t have that damn purple skin.   
  
“Bad news is that he’s reacting badly to any treatment I’m adjusting him to. The same happened to Gabriel,” She absently taps her files with a well manicured nail, “But here I can tell he’s not in risk, from what I can manage. Jamison will need time to heal, again, just like Gabriel. But I don’t know how he’ll wake, or when, with the memory chip in his brain.”  
  
These news taste sour for Roadhog. Bitter and sour, the kind of which leaves him numb in the end. He takes another breath through his nose, and watches the doctor fiddle in front of him. Her eyes are downcast — there’s hope in there somewhere, but she’s tired. She has a lot of patients under her care right now, and Jamie might be one of the worst cases to treat. He’s been having almost daily seizures, so she chose to put him in a medical coma, for his safety.  
  
On that white bed, he even looks at peace. Dead, but finally, at peace.  
  
Roadhog shivers.  
  
He wants to ask if he’s really going to wake up and know who he is, — Who Mako is. Because Mako lived on when he saw Jamie smile and become healthy again, while Roadhog thrived when he was with Junkrat. No matter what, they were a hell of a pair. He just wants that goddamn bastard back.  
  
“Better have hope then have nothin’ to cling to,” He whispers at the Doctor when she leaves his side. This is for him.  
  


* * *

  
The base they installed themselves after Gibraltar is one located to the North, where the wind is cold and the mountains surround them just like the sea, now lacking it’s warm breeze Jack was getting used to by now. Most of the equipment is still stored in the aircraft, but the base, Alto-Monte, is a better choice than to stay lodged in Gibraltar and be practically defenseless to the enemy. Today marks the fourth month after the battle, and the tension that hasn’t left since Ana’s death is still heavier than ever.  
  
Gabriel’s recovery is slow, and Ziegler even suggests putting the man back to a medical coma, as his interrupted treatment by Tracer made the man more lethargic than truly back to a normal state. Jack has to admit it hurts to see his husband brought to such estate, restless and looking so sick, yet here after so long. Reyes, no matter his condition, tries staying as much as he can with Jack and Jesse, trying to remedy so many years wasted and without them.  
  
But when he finds Gabriel cowered at his hospital room one day, Jack pales instantly.  
  
“ _J-Jack_...” Gabriel’s eyes are shedding tears, making their unnatural color shine like two beacons of dark light. He’s shaking quite badly, and there’s that black smoke crawling out of his husband’s skin, making Jack notice his husband is trying his hardest not to dematerialise.  
  
“Gabe, dear, what’s wrong?” Jack is instantly at his side, but Gabriel cowers, suddenly screaming:  
  
“Stay back! It’s —“ He groans, cradling his head with trembling fingers, “He’s coming back. It’s all getting _back_. I can’t think, I —“ Gabriel screams, and Jack approaches him anyways, holding the man’s shoulders with a firm grip. The shoulders he’s holding turn to smoke under his hands, and Jack gasps, having no time to react when two hands are at his neck, pushing him to the wall with strength.  
  
“ _Agh_!”  
  
His eyes reach to see Gabriel cowering him with a dark, familiar gaze. The hands squeezing his neck are too strong to fight back.  
  
“Enjoyed to see me as your dear husband when you could, Jack?” Reaper smirks at the man under him, and Jack growls.  
  
“It’s so easy to fool people like you.”  
  
“ _G-Gabriel..._ ” He cannot help sighing in defeat, tears singing at his eyes. He can’t lose Gabriel again...!  
  
“Cry me a river, Jack. It’s time to end this once and for all,” The man he used to know squeezes his neck with the utmost strength, and Jack flails under him, gasping desperately for air. The hands suddenly go slack when he’s losing his vision, and Ziegler appears from the door with a pistol in her hand, and the medical staff behind her.  
  
“Let him go, Gabriel!” She warns him, but Reaper is quicker than her, vanishing out of their path and heading to the vents. Mercy slams the emergency button on the wall, but Reaper is gone before their very eyes. On the ground, Jack lets out a sigh.  
  
“He can’t go far, we’ll find him,” Mercy tells Jack, but the man only responds with a dry sob. It is unusual to see Jack defeated like this.  
  
“I know,” He sighs, and rubs his eyes, “I just... I know he’s there, at least. I know he’s alive.”  
  
“You can’t afford to lose him again,” Mercy realizes, her hand reaching to help Jack up. The man hums.  
  
“I don’t know if I can do this again, Angela,” He tells her, broken-hearted. “But I’ll do it again if I have to, because my husband is alive. And I saw it.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant help writing more and more for this fic aaaa


	21. Husband

Gabriel is screaming in his mind, desperately so.  
  
Reaper has to cower back and use every ounce of strength left to block his desperate mind from taking control of him once again, but fails when he starts feeling the pain, the disgusting hope and fears and everything Gabriel feels, making him gasp in shock.  
  
“Stop...!” He tells himself, because he cannot proceed any longer without the most tremendous pain consuming every single part of his body. It is intense enough to make him gag several times, but he keeps on running away from Overwatch, with Gabriel hysterical in his mind, clawing at his brain with the utmost violence. After being denied for so long, Gabriel was once only a weak, disembodied voice within him, but now that he’d fronted long enough to feel love and meet Jack and Jesse again, Gabriel is restless, and alarmingly so.  
  
Reaper’s strength diminishes by the second, but he keeps going, desperate to leave all of this behind and return to the nothingness Reaper represents. Gabriel’s fury is enough to leave him unfocused and derailed, making his actions sloppy and his thinking, even worse.  
  
 _I cannot win this. The serum will kill Reaper. Stop running._  
  
“ _Shut it_!” Reaper snarls at nothing, and cowers once again when the headache that is Gabriel nags him just enough to a halting stop.  
  
 _Jack — How many times have I almost killed Jack. His pulse almost ending under my very hands. My husband. My dear husband._  
  
“ _Quiet_!” Reaper screams, holding his head. His heart beats for Jack. He _feels_ because of Jack.  
  
 _Every person in that building is my friend. I love them, no matter what. I have almost killed every single one of them. I have almost killed someone I dare call my son._  
  
Jesse...  
  
The boy he saved from the world. The one he’d save from _anything._  
  
“ _I can’t_!” Reaper cries out loud, tears streaming down his eyes. Gabriel is crying too, having been overthrown by the rawest of emotions. Overwatch is his family, no matter how much Moira wanted him to kill it. Reaper agrees.  
  
His family, his husband, his son.  
  
He stops at a halt. The notion of feeling blooms under his skin like the dark smoke he creates from his form.  
  
He needs to end this all. Bring back Amélie, Hanzo, Lena and Jamison. Reaper is no longer a foe, but a part of him.  
  
He can _end_  this.

* * *

_“Jesse...”_  
  
It’s almost a part of him, of his instincts, to aim his peace-keeper at whatever startles him in the dark. But the shadows emerge with a form, and darkness takes shape of Gabriel — or Reaper, now that he knows he’d escaped the facility.  
  
But Reaper doesn’t show any raw emotion in his voice, not in a million years, and that makes Jesse take his hand away from his holster. Gabriel is in front of him, looking worn, even with the hospital gown on. The sight makes Jesse open his mouth, and instantly close it. He does not know what to say.  
  
“Gabriel?” He then asks if that’s truly Gabriel in front of him, not some sort of light trick. Reaper had returned, hadn’t he?  
  
“I know you’re confused, son,” The man in front of him says, “Turns out the serum takes a while to really work. I... I really wish I understood what’s happening to me too.”  
  
“You’re back?” MCCree exclaims, surprise dawning at his face.  
  
“I don’t know. There’s moments when all I feel is the urge to... Destroy, but I think my love for you and Jack is helping me get some stability in my mind,” He even dares to laugh a little, as pained as it sounds. “But I don’t trust myself. I can’t trust myself. God, I just can’t take this anymore.”  
  
“We need to get you to Angela, then,” Jesse tells him in a worried tone, “I know you ain’t trustin’ yourself but we are really worried about you, Gabe.”  
  
“I know,” Gabriel sounds tired, but moved, “You’re damn right. I just... I hurt Jack when I lost control again. I fear...”  
  
“You fear killin’ us.” Jesse concludes for him. Gabriel dry swallows.  
  
“I can’t live with that weight on me, son. I’ve been dead for so long. Even though a part of me always made sure to remember Reaper you’re still familia.”  
  
“I know you cared for us, even then,” Jesse smiles at the man, “Trust me, ya had plenty of times to kill us for good, but somethin’ in you always changed that. Maybe Moira was sloppy with her first creation.”  
  
He doesn’t tell them the truth about Moira. So he expects them to believe he’s just like Amélie. That’s a wound so deep he cannot fantom to even look at.  
  
Another time, perhaps.  
  
Gabriel just nods at Jesse.  
  
“So uh, Jack must be really worried,” The cowboy scratches the back of his head, and Gabriel smiles.  
  
“Let’s get to ‘em.” The man says.  
  


* * *

  
Ziegler taps the serum labelled “ _Agent Lighting_ ” with disdain, but keeps her posture purely clinical. Jack is on her left, pacing around the room. Detecting Reaper is almost impossible with his shadow walk, but Athena keeps the grounds covered as much as the A.I can. She has already released Brigitte from the medical bay, the last of her patients besides Jamison and Lena. But no matter how time passes on, the atmosphere is still tense. Ana’s presence is missed greatly, even now.  
  
She’s not sure if she’ll cancel the meeting with Symmetra this evening, now that Gabriel is gone. She has barely any council except Jack, who hasn’t opened his mouth since his husband escaped.  
  
Winston has kept himself busy calculating another viable option for Amélie and Hanzo’s retrieval, But with Gabriel gone, they’re back again in the dark. Sombra hasn’t attempted any direct contact too. They’re working on probabilities, which is hardly anything but faulty. She knew Gabriel needed more rest. But the man, with the few clarity he’d had, was already working himself too hard, as if to compensate the time lost. So many years had been lost. Angela dreads them all. 

The serum in her hands grows heavier. She wants to inject Lena with it, but cannot help but be cautious. Gabriel might’ve come back, but only briefly. Jamison is in a alert situation, and that is not something she needed under her wing, after all these happenings.  
  
These are hard, cautious times.  
  
“ _Angela!_ ” She hears Jesse from the corridor before she can prepare herself, because the cowboy looks overly agitated, but not in a bad way.  
  
“Angela, Jack, I’ve found Gabriel.”  
  
“You what?” Jack is instantly at MCcree’s side, demanding answers. The man takes his hat off, and looks at the pair.  
  
“He came to me after, well, after he escaped,” Jesse tells them with a even tone, “Seems like he’s having a fight with Reaper in his head. He’s scared of hurting us.”  
  
“He’s back?” The old soldier asks, making Jesse hum in thought.  
  
“He is... But he isn’t at the same time. Serum’s been taking a while to fully work, I think. Moira messed him up real good.”  
  
“Where is he?” Jack demands, making MCCree let a few _'Calm down, partner’s'_ before Angela intervenes.  
  
“Jesse, is he in a stable condition?”  
  
“He’s resting in my dorm. Reaper has been draining him lots,” He tells the pair.  
  
“He’s supposed to stay medicated and still,” Doctor Ziegler sighs.  
  
“I know I am.”  
  
From behind them, Gabriel greets them with a soft smile, and Jack is immediately at his side. The husbands hug each other, Jack seemingly melting at Gabriel’s arms.  
  
“Gabe...!” Jack’s voice is heavy with emotion, but stays as neutral as he can manage. Gabriel hugs his husband back, and kisses him briefly.  
  
“It’s ok. I’m ok,” The other soldier tells Jack, stroking white strands of hair. “I’m here... It’s gonna be ok.”  
  
“Gabriel, you’re bleeding...!” Angela notices when the husbands separate from the hug, making Gabriel scoff and Jack gasp. It’s a small nosebleed, but one nonetheless.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve been bleeding for a bit now,” Gabriel tells them, rubbing his head, “My head’s been spinning, too. But I can’t rest, we need to set up plan for our retrieval mission. I won’t get well when there’s so little time for a critical attack.”  
  
“Oh, Gabriel...” His husband sighs, “Please let Angela help you, at least. We’ll set this plan up, don’t you worry.”  
  
“My orders would be for you to not move a muscle until you’re well on my files,” Ziegler’s tone is flat, but caring, “But you’re a stubborn man and you’re right, we have very little time to get Hanzo and Amélie back. We need to set up a plan.”  
  
“That’s what I’m talking about,” Gabriel smiles at them.  
  
“But I need to check you up before, or else, no deal,” Angela concludes, crossing her arms.  
  
The man shrugs, and follows Angela to a checkup procedure. It’s difficult to tell what’s truly affecting Gabriel, as his DNA and cells are more scrambled than anything Mercy has ever seen. She can label he’s dangerously ill, and that whatever Reaper is in his system is slowly killing him, for sure. It is horrendous news for them, but Angela tries placing her priorities in not condemning Gabriel as a lost cause but one that can show Moira can be faulty as any other scientist.  
  
If there was a cure, there had to be hope for them. For Gabriel.  
  
“In some words, your system seems to be struggling to keep up with the serum. I can make you stable for now, but your option to not rest fully is still concerning me,” Angela sighs heavily at the man in front of her. Jack is besides them, his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.  
  
“I know I need to be put back to sleep, but I can’t, you know that,” Gabriel is stoic in his words, “I can’t let Amélie and Hanzo stay under that vile woman’s thumb for any longer. This needs to end.”  
  
“I know, Gabe,” His husband speaks from his side, also frowning, “But we are worried. I am worried. I can’t lose you again.”  
  
“You won’t, you old bastard,” Gabriel tries lightening up the mood with a smile, but the other two do not react. That takes the smile away from his face. “Look, I get that I’m sick. But as long as I have our trusted doctor here, I’ll still be kicking.”  
  
“You know my opinion, Gabriel,” Ziegler crosses her arms again, shaking her head. “But I won’t tie you to the bed like I did with Lena. She’s another case I need to work on.”  
  
“Didn’t you give her the serum?” Is what Gabriel aims instead, making Angela sigh.  
  
“I haven’t. It’s such a drastic measurement that —“  
  
“ _What the hell_ , Angela! Give her the serum, for Emily’s sake!” Gabriel stands up and stares at the baffled doctor. Jesse and Jack approach the pair, worry starting to taint the atmosphere once again.  
  
“I _can’t_ , Gabriel! Not until I know why it takes such a toll on my patients!”  
  
“You know Moira more than anyone here, how she only acts with this kind of extremity,” The man starts pacing around the room.  
  
“Look at you, Gabriel! You’re in such an alert state I can’t believe I’m letting you off the medical bay,” She points out, exasperated, “Jamison had such bad convulsions last night he almost ended up with brain damage! What Moira put in there is poison!”  
  
“Poison that’ll _save_ them, Angela!” Gabriel shouts at the Doctor, “Look at me! I can finally stay with my husband after I was considered a lost cause. What will you do to them? Let their relatives and loved ones suffer?”  
  
“I’m finding another way out, expanding the branch of Moira’s serum for something that isn’t so deadly,” Angela explains, “I can’t let these people suffer for any longer, Gabriel. I need time to work on this!”  
  
“If you just want to prove yourself you can outsmart Moira and her abomination of a work, you’re wrong,” Gabriel’s voice turns sinister, making Jack approach him, “Jamison is reacting that way because he was sick before the treatment. You know it, you were his doctor.”  
  
“ _I know_ ,” Angela rubs her temples, her voice trembling, “And I couldn’t fix him before that woman ruined everything. I needed more time...”  
  
Gabriel’s eyes soften.  
  
“Without Ana and Soujorn, I feel lost,” She tells them, tears clouding her eyes, “I just don’t want them to suffer anymore. But you’re right, I can’t outsmart Moira right now, I need to save Lena too.”  
  
“Our team might be like this right now, but we have a solid plan and people to retrieve,” Jesse says after giving Angela a shoulder squeeze.  
  
“And you’re not alone, Doctor,” Jack joins along, “We are Overwatch, after all.”  
  
Angela gives them a soft, wet smile.  
  
“Call the others, we have a plan to assemble,” She tells them, “Let’s finish this once and for all.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the "?" again in the chapter numbers because I wanna work well on this story before finishing it! WOOO double chapter today


	22. Prepare to Attack

TO ALL AGENTS OF OVERWATCH, ASSEMBLE AT THE MEETING HALL IMMEDIATELY

Roadhog raises an eyebrow at the blinking message, but does not question it. He’s been doing nothing but watching Jamison lay in a hospital bed for almost three days, so an official meeting is something that might finish this mess. He’s ‘Overwatch’, as much as he resents it.

When he arrives at the meeting hall, it’s rather crowded. Everybody is present, and he immediately feels like an outcast, being the only junker for now.

It shouldn’t bother him. But not having Jamie at his side does feel weird, even after so many months.

He takes a seat as far as he can get from the ruckus, and watches silently as the old Overwatch members position themselves to start the meeting. The Reaper is there - Gabriel, he remembers his real name. He looks more like a walking corpse than anything else, but he's there, and his with partner, the old soldier, Jack. That makes something in him ache.

Jamie should be here at his side. It's where he belonged.

"Welcome, everyone," The gorilla, Winston, is the first one to talk, making the agents around him silent, "We've gathered all agents here today for a very important mission. Everyone will have a part in this, even if it's to guard the base."

"As we know, we have successfully retrieved three of our teammates from Talon, and our next step is to end this 'Widow Project' once and for all. We will be arranging the mission today, but we have most of it settled by agent Gabriel."

"You heard the scientist," Gabriel's voice is clear even where Roadhog is sitting at, "Two of our own are still in the enemy team, and we plan on finishing this once and for all. I will need to assemble a technical team, a guard team, and an infiltration team. For the sake of your friends and family, we will do this."

He makes a pause, "For the technical team, we talked to agent Symmetra and agent Torbjorn, and we'll use a combination of their tech to teleport the team to a localized blind spot at Talon's base. It will be a stealth mission, but if it gets ugly, we'll be ready."

"Agent Symmetra, Torbjörn, Winston, Mercy and Mei will be part of the technical team, and will be responsible with the technical part of the mission, and be monitoring the plan and infiltration team for maximum efficiency."

The said agents look content and determined with their position, which leaves Roadhog slightly baffled. He knew he'd be no part in that, that's for sure.

"For the guard team, we'll be calling Agent Reinhardt, Orisa, Bastion, Zenyatta, Zarya, Pharah, [D.VA](http://d.va/), Lúcio, Echo and Brigitte to make sure the base is going to be safe and sound. The details of which position each of you will take will be given by Athena."

If he's not in guard position, that means...

"And now, Infiltration. This one will require not only stealth, but experience. Agent Soldier 76, Baptiste, MCcree, Genji, me and Roadhog will be part of this very important team in this mission. Without the guard and the technical team, we won't succeed, so we all need to work very closely to retrieve Amélie and Hanzo back. This will be an offence attack to Talon if needed."

He'll be going with them. Right. His role as an enforcer was very well known through Oz, even if it ended there. But the idea that he'll leave Jamison for others to look after him leaves a sour taste in Roadhog's mouth. He's responsible for Jamie, and that's it.

"Now, if there's any questions, find your supervisor for the mission; if you're technical, it's Mercy. Infiltration is with me, and guard's with Athena," The man crosses his arms, and the halls are full of voices once again. He doesn't need to sit up and go to Gabriel, because the soldier comes to him on his own.

"Agent Roadhog," He greets him with a smile, "I know you must be asking yourself why you're coming with us --"

"I know why already," Roadhog cuts him short, "You know Jamie is unavailable. I won't leave his side."

"I knew you'd say that, but really," Gabriel says, his tone even, "You are one of our best when it comes to these kind of missions, with your experience before Overwatch and all. Amélie and Hanzo are in the same condition as your partner's."

They're like Jamie -- feral and emotionless, only living for the thrill of the kill. Roadhog finds himself pitying them and their relatives.

"I may not know the man behind this mask, but I know you can help end this all. Jamison will be in really good hands."

He does trusts Reinhardt, even if the man is loud and reckless.

The few pieces of Mako left tell him to answer his duty, to end this suffering.

Jamison is in good hands.

“Right... I'll do it," Roadhog answers after a brief pause, "Just tell me the plan when we're at it."

He's doing this for Jamison. To end this madness, once and for all.

—

The infiltration team is set to leave the base at 3 am, and Roadhog follows his teammates to a shuttle-type aircraft, armoured with his fancy Overwatch uniform and hook ready in hand. He feels out of place as he can get, with agents trained to perform almost with perfection, much more than an enforcer from the wastes could dream of. He's got experience at his side, and the type of brute-force these people do not know of. That consoles him, if just a little.

While in the shuttle, Gabriel sets up their plan while the others listen carefully, circling them with the posture of a leader. Roadhog tries listening as closely as he can.

"Right, no more lollygagging," Gabriel cracks his knuckles and neck, his voice loud and clear, "I don't admit failure in this mission, so let's clean our ears and work very, very hard. We will land close to a blind spot Sombra informed us. It will, however, stay blind for only two minutes until it resets. Symmetra already gave us the tech necessary to teleport ourselves to the inner quarters. As soon as the technical team finds Amélie and Hanzo, we'll advance. I have given each of you imobilizers for the subjects, so shove the device as hard as you can get on whatever skin they'll be showing and they'll be instantly paralyzed."

"We'll be dividing the team into two, team Amélie and team Hanzo. Hanzo will be the easiest, as he's in the medical bay, resting from his wounds. MCcree, Genji and Baptiste, that's your cue. Me, Jack, and Hog will find Amélie, as she might have the idea we are fetching her back."

He’s retrieving spider lady, which doesn’t surprise him. He’s good at finding snipers. 

“We don’t have the permission to hurt any of them, as noted,” Gabriel tells them, “But if they’re aggressive, have patience. The imobilizers will do the trick.”

“What about Talon? Won’t they find us?” Baptiste asks. 

“Nicely noted, what about the goons? Well, we have 20 minutes of complete shutdown of their tech, thanks to Torbjörn.That’s where we’ll act, fast and simple. Take those two and go.” 

“I will only come back with my brother,” The Japanese man, Genji, tells them, “This mission shall be a success.”

“You say it, Genji,” Gabriel smiles, “Now, let’s finish this. Athena, put us at the location.”


End file.
